Heart Shaped Box
by XFANtom666X
Summary: Danny eats spiked chocolates. Lovestruck!Danny and a box of chocolates. What could go wrong?


Warnings: Creepy drugs, slash

It was a relatively normal day for Casper High, maybe even a little too normal: the sky was clear, the birds were chirping, and not a single ghost was in sight (which was not to say that there weren't any ghosts, just that they weren't obvious.) Sam, Tucker, and Danny took advantage of this perfectly normal day to eat outside for lunch, for once enjoying the fact that their table was completely empty except for them.  
And then Dash walked over.  
"What do you want, Dash?" Sam demanded before Dash could even open his mouth, spitting out his name like a curse.  
"I need to talk to you, Fentoe," Dash answered, grabbing Danny by his shirt collar. Danny glared back.  
For a moment, Dash looked nervous, then he pulled out from behind his back a small box and handed it to Danny as if it were precious. "I need you to give this to your uncle Vlad, and don't look inside!" Dash let go of Danny and then turned around and stormed off without bothering to confirm if Danny would obey.  
Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other, and after a quick glance about, Danny used his intangibility to reach into the small box.  
He pulled out a small, red, heart shaped box. The three looked at each other, eyebrows raised un surprise, and Danny removed the lid. Inside were several home-made, heart shaped chocolates that read 'I Love Vlad' very clearly in Dash's handwriting.  
They looked up and, in unison, proclaimed their feelings on the matter: "Eww!"

The three gathered in the Fentons' lab after school to discuss the Dash Issue. The heart box was sitting open on the table while Danny absentmindedly twirled one of the chocolates around in his fingers (which, thanks to Danny's unnaturally low body temperature, wasn't melting).  
"I think he was overshadowed," Tucker proposed, poking at his PDA. "There's no way Dash would ever have a crush on Vlad Masters. Aside from being creepy, he's just not his type."  
"Why would anyone overshadow Dash to give Danny a heart-shaped box of chocolates that say 'I Love Vlad' on them?"  
"For me to give to Vlad," Danny answered offhandedly, "who I don't even like."  
"Then he was drugged or something!" Tucker exclaimed, clearly agitated by the situation.  
No one was really paying attention to Tucker, though. Danny was still distracted, presumably thinking over the situation himself.  
Sam, on the other hand, was watching Danny, and wasn't really sure if she should be concerned or not. With one raised eyebrow, she asked, "Danny, why are you eating the chocolate?"  
"It's not actually that bad, you know," Danny commented. "Who knew Dash could cook?"  
Sam shook her head. "I'm not really sure making chocolate really counts as-"  
"Uh, guys?" Tucker interrupted, pointing with his stylus somewhere vaguely behind and to the left of Danny.  
The other two turned to see a large box rising from the floor just as a hand, followed by a body, floated out.  
"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"  
"I'm going ghost," Danny intoned with no real enthusiasm, changing forms.  
"I'll get the thermos," Sam volunteered resignedly.  
Danny wasn't paying attention to her, though. Danny was staring at the Box Ghost with an odd expression in his face. Tucker's eyes were darting from one to the other in something resembling horror.  
Danny, gaze still locked on the Box Ghost, reached out slowly and picked up one of the chocolates from Dash's box. By now, both Sam and Tucker were watching the unfolding scene with morbid curiosity.  
Danny floated toward the Box Ghost slowly, chocolate in hand and then proceeded to feed him the chocolate.  
"Danny, what Hell are you doing?" Sam exclaimed. Tucker just watched with wide eyes and an open mouth.  
"Box Ghost-"  
"I understand," the Box Ghost interrupted, staring at Danny with something approaching... affection. "I don't know how I didn't know before," the Box Ghost continued, "but everything's different now."  
"Danny-" Sam started, uncertainty coloring her voice, but the word hung in the air without a sentence.  
"I'm sorry Sam," Danny answered, turning to look at her as he took the Box Ghost's hands. "I know you have a crush on me, but I'm meant to be with the Box Ghost."  
Tucker's stylus clattered to the ground.  
Sam's eyes flared, fury replacing uncertainty. "Danny, what is wrong with you?!" she yelled, but Danny just shook his head sadly.  
"I'm sorry, Sam," he repeated, and the Box Ghost nodded his head in agreement.  
"Let us go, my love," the Box Ghost proclaimed over dramatically. "We shall build a box castle like no one has ever seen!"  
"Let's go," Danny agreed, and the two disappeared through the wall, leaving Sam and Tucker staring at the space they had been occupying moments before, mouths agape and more than a little confused.  
The silence didn't last long. In a moment, the sound of several feet running down the stairs announced the arrival of Jack and Maddie Fenton (with Jazz following somewhere behind just to make sure the house didn't implode).  
"Where is he? Where is he?" Jack shouted, brandishing whichever gadget he had happened to find on the way down (Tucker thought it was called the Ghost Weasel or something, but he was kind of distracting by other things at the moment).  
"We got some strange readings down here," Maddie answered more calmly. She looked quickly around the room and quickly registered that something was missing. "Where's Danny?"  
"Uh," the teens answered in unison, but Tucker quickly picked up with, "He was abducted!"  
"Yeah, uh, by a ghost!" Sam agreed. Jazz raised an eyebrow.  
"I bet it was that ghost kid!" Jack yelled. "We have to find him and get our son back!" Suddenly Jack was in front of Sam, shaking her by the shoulders. "Did you see where he went? Where did he go?!"  
"Jack, honey, have a cookie," Maddie interrupted, effectively distracting her husband so that some real planning could get done. "Now what did you kids see?" she asked, turning toward Sam and Tucker.  
"Well, Danny started eating those chocolates-" Tucker started, but quickly got cuffed over the head by Sam. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"  
"Tucker!" Sam hissed, tilting her head (pretty obviously) toward the Fentons, who were, of course, now inspecting the heart shaped box full of 'I Love Vlad ' chocolates with some confusion.  
"Oh, right! That's a long story, he didn't make those-"  
Sam hit him again. "That's not what I meant, you moron," she hissed at him again before turning attention to the Fentons. "Yeah, uh, he ate one of those chocolates and then started acting really weird..."  
The Fentons were already scanning the box, and if Jack looked slightly confused, Maddie looked somewhere between surprised and furious. "Rhese are drugged!" she exclaimed. "Someone drugged my boy!"  
"And I bet it's that ghost kid!" Jack yelled again.  
"Is it dangerous?" Sam demanded while Tucker tapped away at his PDA.  
"It's not a poison but it might take some time to make an antidote," Maddie answered, furrowing her brows at the readings in her scanner.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jack demanded, and soon the lab was a flurry of motion.

While the Fentons worked on the antidote Sam and Tucker grabbed the Spectre Speeder (with distracted and probably unreliable permission), the Fenton Thermos, and the Boo-merang and set out to find Danny and the Box Ghost. It wasn't very hard. The two hadn't gone very far, and they had built a giant castle made of boxes.  
Sam was out of the Speeder in a moment and yelling at the structure. "Danny, come out here!"  
"I told you, Sam, the Box Ghost and I are meant for each other!"  
"You've known I had a crush on you and you go and do this? How old is he, anyway?"  
"I'm sorry, Sam, but he has so many boxes! This isn't like that time with Ember, this is real! I know you don't approve, but we love each other!"  
Tucker, who had been watching (or rather, listening) to the exchange silently and gave himself a shake. Yeah, this was weird, but maybe there was something useful he could be doing. "I can break through the firewall using my PDA and create a barrier using the ambient ghost energy around us and the battery from my handheld computer-"  
"If you don't come out here, Danny, I'm coming in there!"  
"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"  
Sam yelled her fury and then proceeded to grab the nearest box and stomp on it until it it had a shape closer akin to a lump and then proceeded to throw it at the box castle.  
"My boxes!" shouted the Box Ghost in mourning.  
"Sam, don't do that!" Danny responded, trying to defend his love.  
"No!" Sam screamed back, grabbing another box and crushing it, and then another box, and another.  
"I will not let you destroy my boxes!" yelled the Box Ghost, appearing through the castle wall. Several boxes rose at his order and were launched at Sam, who nimbly dodged them. She stuck her tongue out at the ghost, walked over to the perfectly formed cub of boxes nearby, and kicked it until it collapsed.  
"No!" shrieked the Box Ghost. Danny came out of the castle and glowered at Sam.  
"What have you done, Sam? You destroyed his perfect boxes! You've left me no choice!" Danny then proceeded to shoot a bolt from his finger straight at Sam, who threw a box at him, who shot at her, who threw a box at him...  
Meanwhile, Tucker was fast at work on his PDA and the Box Ghost was busy trying to recreate his structure.  
After several minutes of seemingly pointless fighting over broken hearts Tucker pumped his fist into the air and yelled, "Aha!" A moment later a dome forcefield (noticeably not box-shaped) appeared over the Box Ghost.  
"No!" Danny yelled as he flew to the dome and proceeded to beat on it, trying to free his beloved, but to no avail. "Let him out!" Danny demanded, turning to Tucker with a look Tucker would really rather have not seen on Danny's face again. (Which time Tucker had seen this evil look, he couldn't remember, but he was pretty sure Danny hadn't been in control of his body at the time.)  
It was just then that the Fenton RV appeared, the Fentons jumping out triumphantly, antidote in hand. Jazz managed to discreetly wrestle the vial away from her mother before running over to Tucker and, in a very loud, very fake stage whisper, told him, "Oh no, Tucker, we can't let Danny have this vial! If he drinks the liquid he could free the Box Ghost!"  
"Boxxy!" Danny shouted as a battle cry and then swooped down, grabbed the vial, and downed it in one gulp.  
A moment later he was passed out on the ground, Jazz and Tucker discreetly (and awkwardly) making it appear to the Fentons that they had rescued Danny, given him the antidote, and chased off 'the ghost kid' while Sam proceeded to suck up the Box Ghost (with great glee and vengeance) into the Fenton Thermos.  
When Danny came to a few minutes later he looked up in confusion at the ring of faces staring down at him expectantly. He put a hand to his head and groaned, "What happened?"  
Sam raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?" Danny responded as he slowly sat up.  
"You mean you don't remember anything at all? Nothing about, maybe, Sam, or-" Sam 'discreetly' kicked Tucker in the shins with a look that promised further pain. Tucker shut up, but not without a victorious grin sent Sam's way.  
"Oh, Danny, we were so worried about you!" Maddie exclaimed, and Danny was promptly encased in a family hug, with Sam and Tucker standing awkwardly off to the side.  
"Yeah, we were sure that ghost kid had really gotten you this time!"  
"Hey, don't worry about me so much," Danny protested, trying and failing to escape the hug. "I was raised by two awesome ghost hunters like you, how could I ever be in danger from a ghost?"  
The group hug finally broke apart, and then Jazz looked up from Danny and then proceeded to ask, "Why is there a giant box castle?"

Meanwhile, Vlad comforted Dash on the loss of his homemade chocolates, and the two flew off into the sunset.

The End

A/N: If you wanna learn more about the story, leave a reveiw of PM me. This is my first storey on this sight, so be gentle, kay?


End file.
